The invention relates to an electrically actuated device for restraining hinged door leaves in the closed position and for opening door leaves restrained in the closed position, whereby the hinged door leaves are held in the closed position by force locking.
In general, catches are known for the locking of hinged door leaves whereby a movable bolt, actuated mechanically or electromagnetically, is brought into the closed position and the movement of the hinged door leaf is hindered by form locking, whereby this closing bolt engages in a coulisse-shaped recess in the fixed doorframe or fixed door leaf.
For the remote operation of locking devices for hinged door leaves whereby locking is accomplished by form locking of a slidable bolt, designs are known whereby the bolt of the locking mechanism is brought into the closed position by magnetic forces. Such a locking device can be actuated electrically both in the closed and in the open position. These closing devices for hinged door leaves also have a bolt catch which restrains the hinged door leaf in the door closed position, whereby this engages in a coulisse-shaped recess in the door frame or in the fixed door leaf and thus the bolt catch becomes effective by form locking. This bolt catch can be actuated mechanically directly or indirectly whereby the form locking between the bolt catch and the coulisse-shaped recess is lifted. Non-locked hinged door leaves which are held in the closed position by the bolt catch can only be opened by means of an additional door opening device which can be electrically actuated. For this purpose there are known additional electromagnetically operating door opening devices which are provided in the door frame or in the fixed door leaf. Various electrically actuatable structures are known as door opening devices whereby a closing plate is unlocked by a magnetic field generated via a magnetic coil. After this unlocking the form locking between the bolt catch and the coulisse-shaped recess is lifted.
All known solutions have the disadvantage that the construction costs for the locking and unlocking and for the opening of a hinged door leaf restrained in the closed position are very high. Furthermore, both the door closers and the door openers have many moving parts so that both the door closing and the door opening mechanism have a very high susceptibility to breakdown.
The aim of the invention is to reduce the susceptibility to breakdown of door opening and closing devices, to lower costs, construction and maintenance expenditure and to ensure secure closing of a hinged door leaf in the closed position and thereafter secure opening.
The problem forming the basis of the invention is to develop a device for hinged door leaves in which both the door closing and restraining device and the door opening device form a structural unit and allow the locking of a hinged door leaf which closes against a door seal whereby the closing and opening device should be capable of being operated remotely.
This problem was solved by the technical characteristics specified in claim 1. The subclaims serve to elaborate the invention.